Ace Dick's special attacks
Over the course of Problem Sleuth, Ace Dick and his duplicates use several battle techniques and combat operandi to defeat their enemies. Battle techniques Truffle Shuffle Emulating Chunk from The Goonies, Ace Dick lifts up his shirt and does a fat-jiggling dance. This attack appears in multiple forms throughout the story: *'Level 1' - Does no damage whatsoever. against a beast (in a non-canon story path). *'Level 2' - Does minimal damage. against the same beast. *'Ostentation Drive! Double Truffle Shuffle Trouble' - After Li'l Ace Dick is killed by Mobster Kingpin, the other two ADs are able to this Limit Break against Morthol Dryax. They perform the Truffle Shuffle in unison, creating two energy columns that collide above the targeted enemy and do major damage. *'Zombie Truffle Shuffle' - A variant usable only by Zombie Ace Dick. It does no damage. against Demonhead Mobster Kingpin. *'Triple Truffle Shuffle Scuffle' - This Comb Rave requires the use of Level 1, 2, and 3 Impetus Combs. AD and ZAD perform the Double Truffle Shuffle Trouble while Fiesta Ace Dick grows to enormous size and hits the enemy with his stomach. For the finishing move, AD and ZAD collide into the enemy to cause a massive explosion. against DMK. Torso Flail When fighting a monster enemy, Ace Dick can lob any nearby corpse into its mouth to temporarily appease it and give himself an opening to attack. The Level 1 version is against a beast and the Level 2 version, which lets him fling multiple corpses at once, is against Fluthlu, though in the latter case eating the corpses actually reenergizes Fluthlu instead of placating him. In Homestuck, the technique makes two appearances: It first appears in the Midnight Crew intermission, when Hearts Boxcars to placate by flinging the headless corpse of at him. It then reappears in Act 6 Act 3, when Gamzee Makara the remains of Tavros Nitram and Vriska Serket into Jane Crocker's kernelsprite, creating Tavrisprite. Combat operandi Belly of the Whale Using Belly of the Whale, Ace Dick can suck a targeted enemy into his mouth and swallow them. Unfortunately, AD is never able to successfully employ the operandi in combat: his to use it against a beast fails because he lacks the requisite Elf Tears, and and 's attempts to use it against Mobster Kingpin fail when MK uses Extortion to swallow them instead. The one time it actually does work is in a non-combat situation, when AD the operandi's ultimate form - Level 99 Belly of the Whale: Blowhole Swansong - to swallow and merge with his fiesta and zombie counterparts. As a result, AD undergoes a starting transformation and turns into... Ace Dick. While he doesn't visibly change, he does get an extraordinary amount of Vim, making him the strongest man in the world. A beast possesses the Level 18 version of the operandi and it against one of Pickle Inspector's imaginary duplicates. Check Yo'Self Jonah By using Check Yo'Self Jonah, Ace Dick turns into a corsair with a new hat and harpoon gun. At the same time, an enormous whale is summoned to the site of battle. AD can harpoon the whale, get on top of it by using the harpoon gun as a grappling gun, and ride it as it consumes the enemy. Zombie Ace Dick this attack against Demonhead Mobster Kingpin; unfortunately, he accidentally bumps into Pickle Inspector while ziplining up to the whale, causing PI to miss his shots with the sniper rifle and shoot the whale before it can attack DMK. Category:Battle Technique